DA GREENEZT AN GRATEZ
by drewbi6
Summary: The barbaric seething tides of the greenskins are known for their brutality and havoc. These selection of stories are into the lives of orks from all walks of life. (and death).
1. Bugglz Boyz: Part I

**This is the first in a series of short stories about the orks, this one follows the story of the brave boyz of Bugglz Skwadron, this is one out of two parts. read on and have fun.**

Bugglz Skwadron: part 1

The ork tavern bustled with jolly green skins laughing, eating, drinking and what orks do best, fighting within the walls of the captured imperial bastion. Cartridges still littered the floor and both explosion and bullet holes were patched up with scrap metal, and wood. In one of the corners of the bar at a long table, fifteen orks sat on makeshift chairs, each had a leather pilot jacket with an ork B sewn onto the back. They had badges that composed of an ork skull or slugga shell and wings fashioned out of scrap metal.

"So dis umie git is roit up me bum, an I'm going at full frottle, he finks he's gonna win, well oi cut me engine an e was liek 'wot appened' he got in front of me, an oi blasted im out of da air." The four nobz in the middle of the table laughed, each had a name sown into their jackets, they were veteran flyboys, they had survived a grand two missions to get the title.

"A great one Algae, ow bout da toim I'z outta bomms and dakka, so oi jumped ou ov me plane, and use da plane as da bomm" The five of them laughed and swigged their fungus ale. Their leader was skwadron komanda Bugglz, and his four flight komandas Algae, Gingaz, Oric and Ritoffan, Bugglz along with the other orks they made Bugglz skwardron, the best (and only) ork flyboys the war boss has to offer. After more bragging about dogfights or new pilots being excited for their first mission, a siren sounded and a nob burst the door down.

"Right boyz, da boss haz tol me ta get everyone ready for da big squishing." As soon as the words left the snaggled teeth of the greenskin, orks scrambled to their feet, grabbed their choppas and sluggas. Many of them were about to fight for the first time and were born a couple days ago, but they didn't mind that they were going to die only a few days old. They had only see less that zero point one percent of the universe. The flyboyz were at least a month old with two hours of training.

The squadron left the dampness of sweat, ale and the warm glow of the tavern and stepped out into sunlight, hidden by a thick layer of smog. As they walked towards the tarmac, they practiced by walking in formation, with Bugglz shouting formation orders and watching how they did. Trukks, squiggoths and war buggies loaded in troops with deff kopta's firing up rotors and taking to the skies, stompa's lumbered in the distance. Anyone not lucky enough to get transport walked in the kilometre long column, or they threw off the current occupants.

Everyone got out the way of the pilots as they went to their highly likely death. Humans say it takes balls of steel to fly a plane in a normal dogfight. The thing about this is that orks don't have testicles. Other orks see flyboyz as insane, even by ork standads and usually try and avoid them all together, there is a reason why. Their graceful stroll was stopped when a trukk pulled out in front of them, squashing an unlucky grot.

"Oi zogger, watch ya driven ya grox ead." Gingaz shouted, his veins in his stubby neck clearly showing, the driver took one look at the fuming nob and immediately sped off.

"Yeh ya bedda run ya son of a squig, I'll tie ya to da front of ma bomma if ya do dat agen." Gingaz continued to shout, the other orks smiled at him for sticking up for the 'most important' boyz in the entire warband.

"So Bugglz, what do I do wif da newbiez?" Ritoffan asked pointing his cybernetic claw hand at the new flyboyz, Bugglz chuckled.

"We'll giv em propa trainin in da air, da warboss wil tel uz when ta start krumping." They continued until they stood on the tarmac with the hangers, once smooth and adorned with imperial aquilas, now covered in scrap metal and ork symbols.

The large roller doors rumbled and shuddered, slowly revealing Bugglz skwadron's flyers, Mek boyz were still working on the planes, with wielding irons sparking and wrenches banging. The boyz stood in awe at the beautiful sight, of planes on the verge of falling apart if one screw became loose. Welded metal still glowed with heat, and paint was still wet, but for an ork, it didn't matter at all. The skwadron composed of four dakka-jets, three burna-bommerz, three blitza-bommerz, three fighta-bommers and two big-bommerz. Bugglz lead the way, and went up to his personal flyer, a fighta-bommer, painted red with "expertly" painted flames on the front. He grinned every time he touched his plane, but now it was even more badly welded together to cover the bullet holes of the last flight. Parachutes were handed out by grots, who will soon become the gunners of the bommerz. Bugglz stood on the wing of his plane, and his skwadron looked up to him, he then coughed his fume filled lungs and cleared his throat.

"Roit Boyz, da umies are da only fing standin between us, an a bloody uge pile a loot. Ya may not av much experience in a plane, or know wathca doin, but when wez die, da story boyz will tell da story of Bugglz skwadron. Now follow my mates, dey are da floit kommandas, dey have survived lon enuf ta be good at flying. Now I know dat you've only got rufly…two hours of trainin, but your enfusiasim compesates for dat rubbish. Now to your planes ladz…For da WAAARGH." The orks shouted in a mixture of excitement, and hype, each of them could feel the great power of the waaargh building up in their thick skulls. Orik ran excitingly to his blitza-bommer and stopped dead in his tracks in horror at what was to face him, that horror turned to fiery rage. How could this happen? He was a nob this should happen to one of the boyz not someone of his stature, he turned and snarled, showing his multiple missing teeth.

"WHY'S ME PLANE NOT PAINTED RED!?" The nob's shout was louder than the roaring and belching engines of the planes, the mek boyz looked around afraid.

"Oim sorry sah, but all da red paint ran ou…" The mek boy didn't finish as a choppa was already impaling him through the stomach, Orik then lifted him into the air and carried him, all while his skwad mates watched.

"Hows bout I use ya istead?" He then stepped onto his plane and disembowelled the mek boy, and proceeded to use the mek boyz blood and guts as red paint. The other orks were cracked up as the nob showed off classic ork behavior, eventually he called over a couple grots to 'help'.

"Oric, can ya hurry up…I's got squishies ta smash an umies ta kill." Algae shouted from the open canopy of his burna-bommer, as a grot was escorted into the gunner seat. After a satisfactory paint job (for an ork) a thumbs up was given and the nob jumped into his larger cockpit.

"Ya redy bak der Bix?" Bugglz asked his grot gunner, the grot gave a once over of his twin linked supa-shoota, and then strapped on his fighter helmet, and strapped himself to his chair.

"All redy boss!" The grot turned and smiled at his greenskin master with a thumbs up, who returned the smile and hand gesture, then turned back and flicked his radio. The two of them had a history, and they were like brothers, a very strange thing to happen in ork society.

"Rocall, boyz…Bugglz Redy." Bugglz exhanged hand gestures with the other pilots in his flight, then the radio buzzed to life.

"Rittoffen dakka-jets redy."

"Orik, blitza-bommers redy."

"Algae, Burna-bommers redy."

"Gingaz, eavy-bommerz re…wait wots dat rattlin noize?" Gingaz looked back to see the an ork boy struggling to buckle some straps holding the bombs in the shoots. Suddenly the straps slipped through the ork boyz hand and a bomb hit the ground with a loud clang of metal, all the greenskins froze.

"Watcha name boy?" Gingaz said getting out of the pilot seat and walking to the quivering ork, Gingaz had watched painboyz, and had been treated by one long enough to know how to make an ork scream.

"O…Onag sah" The nob towered over the ork boy, he then grabbed the ork by his neck, he then swiftly threw him to the grand and stomped on his arm, breaking it with a snap that echoed through the plane. He continued to do it to the other arm then grabbed the ork and put him into the bomb shoot, lastly placing a bomb on top of him and doing up the straps.

"Oi you, go getz anaver gunner, one dat dos't drop stuff." He shouted at a grot, who quickly ran out the door and a few seconds later returned with another ork boy.

"Good, now everfyone to der positions." The green skins ran to the many shootas and twin linked supa-shootaz throughout the heavy-bommer, as Gingaz stepped up the small set of steps to his cockpit.

"Eavy-bommer redy."

"Roit boyz up up an away, for da Waaaargh." Bugglz shouted, then closed the window to his cockpit (as if it will last very long), he checked his gear was locked in the fastest gear possible, his foot break was removed like his asked and his plane started to move onto the run way.

"I fink thiz's gona be a good one ladz." Ritoffen shouted out of his open cockpit, as his flight moved behind the fighta-bommers, Gingaz cranked his speed stik until his speedo showed him going at WAAAARGH speed. He led the way as his plane took off with his flight boyz were after him.

After circling the air field, after the other aircraft took off and joined them in the air, they started to fly above the cloud line. The formation was lead by the fighter-bommers, below and to the left of them were the burner-bommers ready to drop burnna-bomms and unleash skortcha rokkits. Above the whole formation were the blitzer-bommers ready for a vertical and perilous dive bombing, with the loud sirens of the wings wailing. The two big-bommers stayed in the middle, of the group, with a 360 view of the dogfight, they were covered from every direction. The four dakka-jets were scattered throughout the formation, ready to engage any cheeky umie that wanted to shoot down the others.

"Ok boyz, da bozz wantz everyon to ave der speed at WAAARGH, anyon caught not goin at WAAARGH will be frone ou of da skwadron." Algea shouted into his radio, it was met with mumbles and growls, of agreement.

"Oi sah, wot do deese buton do?" A blitza-bommer flyboy asked his wing commander, as he randomly clicked the switches and buttons, making a piece of the plane fall off.

"Well I does fink dat one's for da landin fings and *crack*"

"Shut ya mouf ya puny grot, Dey do Noffin…I fink. Wel Iz got mine frone ou da window…If it says the words 'brakes' frow dat out da window now." Orik replied, the grot in the mounted turret stood up again after the hard punch the wing commander had landed on his long nose, bending the cartilage it to the right

"Ai boyz, we needz a song ta sing." Gingaz shouted into the dented radio, Algae pushed open his canopy and looked down, the ground was desolate, with bodies and wreckage littering the once fertile fields. He was trying to reach for a screw about to fall out of place.

"Ouz bout wez connect our radioz up to da speakas on ya bommer Gingaz?" Bugglz said picking dirt out of his fingers, Algae overheard the conversation and abandoned the screw to talk.

"Oi, haz a elektric guitar on me if we goin to rock'n'roll" The ork exclaimed reaching back down to fumble with the screw dangling dangerously from the hole, his chubby hands then grabbed it, and… then dropped it…he just shrugged it off and sat down in his chair.

"Oi I haz an idea, everyone join in Algae start playin da Bugglz skwadron anfem…Livin it eazy, livin it free. Season trip on a one way fly." Every single ork and gretchin in the skwadron slowly joined int with, Gingaz sending grotz onto the wing to connect the radio and speakers.

"Askin' noffing, leavin me be. Taken everyfin in my stride, Don't reason. Don't need rhyme. Ain't nofing dat I'd rafer do. Goin down. Flyin time, Me lads are gonna be der to." The greeksins happily sung the anthem, only a few of them knew the lyrics but followed the more experienced in the squad, while algea played his electrik guitar he hooked up to two kustom AMP's on his plane.

"We're FLYIN TA WAAARGH…Everyone FLYIN TA WAAARGH…FLYIN TA WAAARGH… We're FLYIN TA WAAARGH!" The waargh energy was building up at every strum of the electric guitar, only fitting in the cockpit due to a smashed window. (Also for throwing stikk bomms out of) The singing went on for two more minutes until it stopped, as soon as it did, they heard a lot of explosions rumbling from the ground.

"Oh shit, da battle has started, down now." They went below the cloud cover, a battle field stretching over a kilometre long, a massive imperial fortress stretching over a kilometre long. The ground was bright with imperial lass fire and dakka, ork corpses piled high and vehicles being turned to scorched husks.

"But da warbozz nefa told uz da orda." Ritoffen suggested, his quote was just ignored as the excitement was too much for the rest of the orks.

"Our ladz needz our elp, letz give da umies a propa greetin. Algae, burn dem in der puny holez. Orik dive bomm anyfing dat is cauzin our boyz a hastle. Gingaz an ya big-bommers, mak da ground rumble on dat building ova dare. Rittoffen, cover us wiff dakka. Fighta-bommaz, wif me now" The formation split up and started to circle the base, the imperials still hadn't noticed the ork planes, with the greenskins on the ground posing a bigger threat.

"Ok boyz, wait til Iz giv da signal, drop da bommz in FREE…TWO…NOW…I zaid NOW." The second shout didn't yeald any explosions, however the bomms were falling well in the other heavy-bommer. Gingaz finally got up and went down the small ladder to the confined space of the heavy-bommer, the stench of fuel fumes and sweat filled the tight space that the nobb had to crouch to move through.

"Why'z da bomms not fallen." Gingaz shouted at the grotz struggling to open the bomm shoot, it didn't help that the bomms were highly unstable, and a single mistreating could explode the entire plane.

"Itz stuk sah, pleaze do kill me." The nobb just kicked the grot out the way and tried to pull the lever, the rusted switched broke, so he resorted to kicking the doors open. The latter yielded the destructive results he was hopping for, with 3,000 out of 6,000lbs of high explosive payload falling.

"Waitz, if ya here sah, hoz flyin da plane?" Gingaz though for a second, then noticed that he wasn't in the cockpit, he shoved his way past all his crew members as he dashed back to the controls. Then started to turn the plane around as the other plane in the flight followed him, due to bad steering, always on top gear and a lack of training the arc of turning was very big.

"Oi boyz we haz umie flyers and lotz of dem" One of the Burna-bommer flyboyz pointed out as he looked out the dirty windshield to see the imperial fighters. All neat in perfect formation.

"Dakka-jetz, stop zoggin around an krump dos fighaz.…Fire rokkitz now." Bugglz ordered, they kept their low angle strafing the imperial trench line, then let loose with rokkits on a large imperial bunker.

Across the battle field, Algae and his burna-bommers were doing their bombing run, one of his hands was burnt with 3rd degree burns from earlier accidents. Then he suddenly felt thirsty, he reached for his flask and poured it into his mouth, he poured all the squig ale into his mouth. But that wasn't enough.

"Oi mate, ya wont a drink." After Algae took a couple swigs of brown liquid then handed it to his grot gunner out the window of the cockpit.

"Isn't dat da fuel loin?" The grot said as he held the rubber hose that spewed volatile fuel onto the plane (and grot). The grot was smart enough to keep it far away from his twin-linked big shoota.

"I fought dat was incase I got a bit firsty…Tastes loik fungus bru." The grot took a few sips and handed it back to the flyboy, the pilot put the fuel line back in place using his snot as glue. He then pulled a leaver, releasing one of the two burna bomms into the confined trenches of the imperial guard. The screams could be heard as they were scorched alive, and either ran from the blaze or held their ground on the burning earth. Algae pulled up as quick as possible, clipping a bunker, however one of the other orks wasn't as lucky.

"That's why ya only make friends afta da mission." Algae said as he watched the plane crash and burn, it's payload exploding into a fireball, with the last words heard being the ork shouting abuse at the guardsmen.

"Look sah, day are doin da burny dance." The grot said as the plane ascended and circled to get a good view of the flights work of lighting up an entire defence network.

"Day must liek it a lot, lets share it wiff da of-Zoggin ell." The flyboy swore as bullets ricocheted and dug into the plane, from a tailing lightning fighter. He backfliped his plane and cut the engines, as soon as the imperial fighter appeared in front of him, he squeezed the buttons on his steering stick. The grot did the same with his shoota. The twin-linked supa shootas and twin-linked big shoota lit up the imperial fighter in dakka, one of the engine's exploded, sending it spiralling out of control to its demise. The burna-bommer fell in free fall. Algae restarted the engine, it didn't spark, he tried again and the engine roared to life back at sonic speed. The two greenskins yelled out their canopies in victory, then they were back to business, with moving onto the next few defences.

"Ok boyz we bomm doez buildinz ova dare, day look imporant." Orik said, his blitza-bommers were gaining altitude, and all ready to press the play button of the sirens. All around them, flak exploded and lasers fired from ground to air defences. Fighta-bommers and dakka-jetz engaged in an aerial dogfight, with planes being shot down on both sides.

"Dat looks liek a ospital…shouldn't we bomm da fings shootin at uz?" One of the flyboyz asked the flight komanda, he then looked to see the middle finder being pointed out the window of Orik's cockpit.

"Dive now…WAAARGH." The three jets started to do their vertical dive bomm, the sirens blared and people on the ground scattered. Twin linked supa-shootas opened up, strafing the fleeing humans, lightning and thunderbolt fighters followed them down. Grot gunners fired sups-shootaz while screaming at the pilots to pull up, but their cries were ignored. As the ground rapidly approached, they had to wait for the right moment. But they needed to have enough time to pull up.

"NOW!" One of the boom-bomms released from the jagged clamps, and managed to pull up in time, before the bomm went off. It missed, it instead hit the side of the building making it on the verge of falling over, the shock of the other bomm, made it fall over. The last bommer dropped its boom-bomm, but it was smoking from one of its wings, it then crashed into one of the main bastions. Despite the hard metal, the crash broke through, there was a delay until the second bomm, went off, taking out one of the ground to anti-air guns.

"Ah sah, wez hav a problam." The grot sitting behind Orik said pointing at the starboard wing, Orik looked to see the wing on fire, dangerously close to the other bomm.

"Go fiks it den." Orik shouted, the fire was starting to grow, the grot looked at the nob fearfully, he hid further into his gunner seat.

"I SAID, GO FIKS IT!" The nob opened the canopy and picked up the screaming and clawing grot by his arm, the threw it at the fire. Despite the great effort of the nob, physics defied him as the grot flew off, the nob grumbled to himself as he just lost his gunner.

"Bloody useless." He said sitting back down, then he had an idea to put out the engine fire, he jerked the plane almost vertical, but not fully and hit the turbo button. He dodged through falling planes and AA fire, but he would get to his destination. He felt the air getting thinner and himself feeling lighter, then after climbing to an altitude where there was hardly any air, the flames went out. He went to go back down and resume the fight, when he realized. He had stalled. The plane started to fall back down, gaining speed as it went. Then he relized, he could perform the greatest dive bomb ever. It would look so zogging cool.

"Ay Bozz, Orik haz disappeared." Rittoffan exclaimed, after shooting down another imperial fighter, he realised that there was only one blitza bomma in the air. They had taken half of casualties, and Bugglz was suggesting to retreat and regroup.

"I see, ay watz dat fing datz flyin down very fast?" Bugglz wondered, as he looked at a fiery object that looked like it was dropped from orbit, it was going to hit the ground very soon.

"I fink datz Orik's plane." Gingaz said looking through his telescope, not soon after the plane hit the ground in a fiery ball of death, smashing into one of the imperial plane hangers. Then exploding upon impact with the ground.

"Poor Lad, he waz on iz fird mission" Bugglz said, he adored the ork for his short temper and his ability to get mad at anyone, a perfect warboss candidate.

Orik had wondered what it was like to fly without a plane, and from the situation he was in that wish had been partly achieved. Well, he wasn't flying, he was falling, and his plane had just hit one of the imperial structures, and now he was surrounded by planes. With choppa in hand, and slugga at his side, he held his mouth open to catch all gunpowder, fuel and blood saturated air that filled his massive lungs. He also wondered what the umies made their planes out of, then it hit him. He dug his choppa into the thunderhawk fighter, and held on with ork life. After he got a solid hold, he looked at his 'savior.' An imperial navy fighter pilot looked at him with fear, and reached for her lasspitol, Orik reached for his slugga. The pilot beat him to her pistol and fired through the canopy, the lass barely hurt the nob, but the slugga made paste of the pilots head. He quickly removed his choppa and rolled himself off the fighter. He pulled the string of his parachute. Then he realised that, what he put on, was a normal backpack.

 **That is the first story in the series, please review, and if you like it follow and/or favorite, the second part will be out as soon as I can, but that may be a while. Hope you enjoyed the read and see you next time.**


	2. Bugglz Boyz: part II

Bugglz Skadron: Part two

Bugglz grinned as another imperial thunderbolt fighter was torn apart with dakka, setting the engine ablaze, ending with the fighter falling to its doom. Meanwhile his trusted grot, Bix fired off his twin-linked big shoota, discouraging a perusing imperial lightning fighter from following further. But with a tight ninety degree turn, and a squeeze of the buttons on the joystick, the twin-linked supa-shootas flashed, in a matter of seconds the plane spiralled out of control, out of sight…good enough.

"Good one Bix" Bugglz said to his grot gunner, the grot looked back and said something unheard, due to the roar of the engine, but Bugglz understood perfectly.

"Right boyz, we doez a bommin run on da big buildin, form up." The fighta bommers formed up, all three of them had survived the dogfight so far, minus a smoking wing, they started the run. The fight on the ground was changing as the first of the green tide jumped into the trenches, choppa first.

Bugglz and the others maintained the formation, shrugging off any flak, Bugglz took this as an opportunity to smash open a window and hurl insults.

"All ya umies are sunz of gitz. Ya mothers are squigs and ya farder smells of grox pit." Bugglz followed the insults with a stikk bomm out the window. Then remembered he should pull the pin out first. He reached for another one but he had used the only one, so he used his left boot as a substitute.

The two heavy bommers lit up like christmas trees as guns flashed on all sides. Being the orks they were the logic was to arm every side of the hull with as many guns as possible. This tactic was successful as none of the imperial fighters were brave enough to get near knowing their planes would be turned to liquid flying metal. Gingaz was twitching with anticipation of the other half of the bomms being dropped. With the target being the imperial runway.

"Roit boyz, drop in free, one NOOOWWWWW!" The booms slid off the racks, carrying one unlucky boy with it. The other bommer did the same and the trail of distraction followed.

"A boyz, me and da ladz av ran outta bommz…and I ave nearly drank all da juize." Algae commented placing the rubber hose back in its place, and turned to follow an imperial fighter. With the guns firing.

"You'z roit mate. All boyz form up wez headin back ta da baze. Gunnaz keep dem umies off uz." Bugglz ordered, the skadron moved in semi perfect formation and away from the battle. From the fifteen that took off. Five had fallen in the fight including one blitza-bommer, two burna-bommers and two dakka-jets. But no one minded. To the orks it was all part of the job. After another song through the radios. The base came into sight.

"Ok boyz, Wez land da planez in dis orda, fightas, burnaz, dakka'z, blitza'z and then eavies. All right?" The order was met with agreement. Then the landing (crashing) began.

The pilot of the second fighta-bommer went too fast on the landing. As he tried to gain control he went off the runway and crashed. It didn't take to long for the mek boyz to start hosing the plane down. The other planes landed safely. They quickly moved them into the hangers for service as the most unstable and hardest to control planes of the skwadron were landing.

"How much teef ya bettin Gingaz will crash." Algae said to Rittoffin, as the rattling sound and petrol fumes of the heavy-bommer neared. They both chuckled. As the wheels hit the concrete strip, the left landing gear snapped off. Whiping all the smiles and grins off the flyboyz and their grot gunners. Then the order was given by Bix as he jumped from his turret.

"RUN AWAY!" Bugglz grabbed the grot by the wrist and threw him onto his back before running in fear with the other green skins. Some dived for cover. Some jumped on the trukks and buggies that had hit the gas and were going flat out. A mek started up a deffkopta with a couple orks grabbing onto the landing struts.

Gingaz wondered how a piece of squig bone got stuck in his teeth, after wiggling the knife around his gums it eventually came out. With a relieved feel. He went to throw it out the window and wondered why the plane was spinning, he then realised, one of the landing gears must have broken off. Gripping the throttle he started to turn the plane in the other direction and get it to line up, as he did this he pulled in the landing gear, to get more friction. In doing this he took a chunk out of the warbozz's 'home, but thankfully missed the pub next to it. He grit his teeth as the hanger got closer and closer, the crew screaming and jumping out of the hatches and gun holes. After several motion sickening and teeth gritting minutes the plane screamed to a halt, the nose inches from the hanger. It only had broken landing struts, a mostly dead crew, a shredded wing and a lot of damage to the runway.

"NAILED IT!" Gingaz triumphantly shouted bursting open the cockpit with his hands in the air. Then screaming as he fired his slugga in celebration. One of the planet's bird creatures suddenly fell from the sky. As the trukks slowly pulled what was left of the heavy-bommer away the second one landed. Bugglz gave the order that any good ork leader would after a scrap.

"To da pub boyz!" As the thirsty flyboyz ran they hastily shot at the door of the pub to get it down faster, with only four of the bullets hitting the door. The bulk of the green skins smashed down the door with teef already being poured onto the counter

"Pints an pies for all da ladz!" Rittoffin ordered the aleboy who quickly assembled the pint glasses and grabbed a petrol hose and began pouring frothy fungus ale. Meanwhile gretchin started to make squig pies. The orks then established themselves at the longest table, the one that the warboss and his favorite would sit at.

"Ai boyz, Oim warboss Brazz. Oim big an FAT. Oi hope no dirt getz on me shoota an Oi am in da middle of all my ladz, so dey get shot first. Oi speak very strangely. An Oi drink fungus tee." Algae said sitting on the warboss's throne with all the other orks howling with his impersonation of their leader.

"Poor Orik, he still had so many more bomms to drop." Gingaz said to no one in particular, the other flight leaders agreed with him. The door swung open and two orks walked in. Both looked like flyboyz, but to the disappointment of the larger orks, Orik wasn't one of them.

"Ello sah, wez back and ready to go back into da foit." One of them said, one of them had a couple of his fingers missing while the other was leaning on his comrades shoulder, with his leg in tatters.

"Good tah know. You take him to da painboy and tell da meks ta fiks you two some more fightaz." Bugglz ordered as they both saluted and hobbled out of the pub. A couple minutes later, a top up of pints were ordered.

"Drink up ladz, I don't wan a single one of ya sobba. It makes da bullets hurt less…and you fly betta." Gingaz shouted and then finished off his ale. He then let the gunpowder and promethium aftertaste set in before standing up for a refill. The drinking and eating continued with the flyboyz making sure that they were 'ready' by the time they flew again. After a couple more rounds of alcohol and food, a grease and burn covered big mek stormed through the doorway. His bulky and crudely made augments breaking off all the wooden boards surrounding it.

"Ya pigionz are redy ya crazy gitz, get back out dere and show da umies da moit of da brazz klan." As soon as the words left the smoke filled mouth of the mek. The boyz leapt from their tables and benches, and were out the door in a matter of thee seconds. With glee in their fungus hearts and excitement in their small red eyes.

The dust cloud was nearing, giving the signal to panic. The meks, grots and varios squigs jumped on the refuelling trukks and repair buggies, to get as far away from the crazy orks before they attempted to get off the ground. Some orks stayed behind to help with the final repair, and to ready the gunner replacements.

"Ok boyz, same orda az before. Wez den go roit back to da umies!" Bugglz shouted throwing Bix into the gunner position before leaping into the cockpit. Closing what was left of the canopy.

"Redy sah." Bix shouted strapping on his little flight goggles and strapping himself in. Bugglz turned, smiled and gave a thumbs up with his leather gloved hand. The roar of the engines started and the flyers started to grind on the runway.

"Gork an Mork be wif ya you crazy gitz." The ale boy said looking to the sky as streaks of black smoke clouded the blue clear sky. It put a toothy smile on his face. He then stood up off the shoddy wooden bench and walked back into the pub, not even having to open the door, as it rested as a pile of splinters on the floor.

"Sah dose uns don't look loik normal umie planez." Algea said, the other flyboyz looked to see metal flying boxes in the distance. They were near to the imperial base. With a large ground battle still raging on the blood soaked ground.

"SPACE MARINES!" The radio lit up with a rowdy mixture of panic and excitement, Bugglz pulled out his slugga and fired near the radio. Taking out his aiming sights. (which no ork ever used)

"Gingaz, keep your floit on course and bait dem. All da oders go into da clouds." The pilots obeyed their leader and his orders were followed, the other planes disappeared into the clouds. Leaving the two heavy-bommers in the clear view of the of the tech marines.

"Dey av taken da bait, prepare ta krump em." Gingaz shouted as heavy bolter rounds and las cannons impacted on the hull. The scream of the crew was heard, as they panicked or were hit by flying glass and metal shrapnel in the confined space. The grot and ork gunners fired off their big shootas in response. There horrible accuracy and poor quality didn't do much to hinder the storm talon gunships, but that was just a distraction.

"GET EM LADZ!" The varios ork plains emerged from the clouds with twin-linked supa shootas blazing, grating apart the space marine aircrafts. Rittoffin got first blood as one of the stormtalon gunships shuddered then exploded as the fuel tank was ruptured. The flight leader sniffed the smoke from his open cockpit, he loved the smell of another tally mark for his dakka jet.

"We'z do da same az before. Wez foit. We krump em. Wez bomm em. NOW LET'Z ZOG STUFF UP!" The skwadron separated, and the flights went off to do their own thing. Gingaz continued to keep his bommer on corse to a group of buildings that he thought may be 'iportant.' He was calm despite the fact dakka-jetz and various imperial fighters flew all around him. He ducked as a dakka-jet skimmed the top of his canopy. The foul temper of Gingaz kicked in, and he slammed on the radio.

"WATCH IT YA GIT? YOU TRYIN TO TAKE ME EAD OFF!?" After he vented he cleared his throat and waited for the response of an ork boy scared out of his green skin.

"Ya shouldn't av been in da way ya nob!" Gingaz was furious, how dare a puny ork flyboy talk up to him like that, again he slammed on the radio, even harder.

"WHEN DIS IS OVA, I'M GONNA FIND YA AND SMAK YA SO ARD YOU'LL AVE NO TEEF LEFT. I WILL. ZOGGING HELL!" Assault cannon rounds crashed into the canopy, showering Gingaz with broken glass, cutting into his arms. His goggles and leather jacket stopped most of the glass. He looked to see his hands with glass shards sticking out. No time to take his hands off the yoke. He used his teeth to rip the glass out.

"DROP DA BOMMS!" Gingaz shouted and he heard the bomb chute open. Then after a small delay a series of loud booms from the distant ground. Another burst of bullets on the hull and he realised that his heavy-bommer won't take anymore punishment. Where was the support.

"OI YA GIT EADZ, WHERE IZ MY COVER." The radio was lit up with shouting, shooting, burping, banging and exploding, he did a frustrated, grunting sigh as he was ignored.

"ALL YA GROTZ, ANG ON." He then lowered the acceleration and started to sharply turn the plane, A manoeuvre a heavy-bommer is not designed to do. The wings shuddered, the hull groaned and the grots started screaming at the sudden movement. He then continued to push the acceleration as hard as it will go. And continued to angle the plane. Then gravity showed itself.

"What iz dat mad nobb doin?" Algae questioned himself as he watched the heavy-bommer doing a barrel roll, with the gunners still spitting hot metal from the guns. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

On the other side of the battlefield. Bugglz was going in for his bombing run with only one other bommer with him.

"Wez aim for dat big oomie tank, bomms ready." They homed in on the imperial baneblade that was mowing down countless greenskins. Lasers from the ground hit the metal of the jets to no visible effect. The bigbomms dropped and they both hit on target. A mushroom cloud errupted as the ammunition and promethium ignited. The orks roared in triumph as they continued to charge the imperial defence line, now with a bit less enemy dakka to hold them.

"Exuse me Bugglz but are you there?" This voice did not sound like an ork, but Bugglz knew exactly who it was, he flicked the radio on his dashboard.

"WHAT IZ IT BOSS?" Sounds of battle came through the radio. As Bugglz multitasked by pursuing a space marine storm talon gunship.

"A series of-wait hold on *clang* *crack* OIM TRYIN TA AVE A CONVERSATION ERE YA GIT. Sorry a space marine interrupted me. A series of bunkers are destroying our trukks and battlewagons, take them out please. I am at the north of the fortress." His voice was similar to a gentleman, and many theories have gone around on why he speaks proper low gothic, and none have been confirmed.

"ON IT SAH…Come on lad were gonna blow up some more oomies!" The two fighta-bommers changed direction and headed in the general direction of north. Or at least that where the broken compass pointed.

"Noffing like a good whiff ov burnt umie to wake ya up." Algea said to his grot gunner as a mixture of imperial guard and space marines where cooked within their armour. As an ex-burna boy, he still craved the feeling of being up in the face of the enemy…then setting them on fire. He saw bullets and lascannons going off from anit-aircraft platforms, and took evasive action. Then went back to remembering his days of being a professional arsonist.

"Are sah, de planez on fire." Algae snapped out of his memory trance and looked to see the tail on fire. He started flicking switches. 'Which one stops the fire?' He thought to himself as he started to panic, then accidentally sent a skorcha rokkit flying, which surprisingly engulfed an imperial thunderbolt in fire.

Knowing the fire won't die, he would have to bale out. Opening the canopy he then remembered something that he needed to take with him, he went back and ripped the seat out of his plane. A big toothy grin crossed his face, as he picked up the burna he had used for so long (in ork terms). And a tank of fuel that could be worn on the waist.

"Grab on mate we're gettin out ov ere!" He grabbed the grot gunner from his seat and then reached for the radio for a few words for his skwadron.

"See ya afta de battle boyz. Bailin out!" Two screams were heard. One was from the terrified grot that was hurtling to the ground at high speed. The other was the scream of adrenaline and excitement from a smiling ork that was hurtling to the ground at high speed. Then the parachute opened and the two screams stopped, know one was hyperventilating and the other was laughing.

"YOUZ MAD!" The grot hung from his masters leg, shaking in terror while Algae could not be more happier and exited.

"I'M NOT MAD I'M AN ORK WAAARGH!" He was surrounded by the chaos of dogfights and bombings as he had his favorite weapon in his hands.

"I fink we just lost Algae." The large fiery explosion that followed Rittofin's statement confirmed that for them. They continued their work.

"Datz…Datz…Datz five wez lost so far." Bugglz calculated in a brain that's not supposed to calculate maths and is more for fighting and killing.

"Actually I fink wez lost six of *slap*"

"BIX. DON'T CORRECT ME!" The skwadron leader then jumped as a lascannon glanced the wing. He grit his teeth and sharply turned to pursue the enemy plane.

"All da lights arel red, I must be goin supa fast WAAARGH." It was true as the left over lights of the scrapped marauder bomber started to flash. Being the ork he was he saw it as a sign. And not due to the massive hole in the hull that an onboard mek was trying to plug with scrap metal.

Soon the planes were on the defensive. Imperial bombers started to carpet bomb the orks bellow. Now the combined efforts of the imperial guard and space marines were holding the last of ground. The inner most segment of the fortress still stood with the hordes slowly surrounding the bastion of bristling bayonets and bolters. All was seen from the canopies of the flyboyz.

"Unload everyfing onto de umies, wez gonna win dis." The orks did what they were told. As they moved in with the heavy-bommers, Gingaz heard an explosion. He looked to the left and saw a lascannon cut into the wing and ignited the fuel tank, and an engine. He was losing control, the grots screamed and panicked shouting in the confined space, which they all knew would be their coffin. Gingaz knew he wasn't going to live, but if he going to die, he was going to die fighting, and smiling. He gave the remaining engines all they had. And aimed straight for the last stand of the imperial forces. He still had half a payload and he didn't want it to go to waste, he had a parachute on his back, but he was too focused to remember. He went straight over his kin, and then turned on the loud speakers of bommer.

"WAAARGH!" Like so many orks before him, the last word that echoed across the battlefield was the war cry of their race. The explosion went far into the air, nearly scraping the clouds. The charge stopped as every ork watched the fire grow higher and higher, and that the battle ended. The last of the enemy was dead. There was a shout of victory across the imperial base.

As the enemy fighters flew away. The battle was another victory for the brazz klan. The orks had gained another foot hold on the planet and another base to launch attacks. The orks went through the ruins fighting over anything that could be scavenged and killing off any survivors. The remaining skwadron totalled to six, with three dakka-jets and the other planes being shot down.

One of the bombed out husks of a building was established into a makeshift pub, for the orks to 'settle down' (brawl with each other). The remaining pilots sat around a table with stone stools, two of the orks survived the dogfight and landed safely with parachutes, one of them being Algae. He was covered in burns with his grot gunner still hanging onto his leg. And his burna across his back.

"It was good to be back on da ground again. Not az good az bein in da jetz, but I cooked many of dem." He then grabbed a pint of fungus ale and sat down with his fellow orks, Slowly the pub grew crowded.

"Wez lost a lot of good ladz today in dis foit, A toast to does scrappin with gork and mork!" The orks raised their glasses, and smashed them together, putting cracks in the glasses, then finishing them. A grot took their empty glasses away to be refilled. Then the bragging phase of the talking started with the stories being over exaggerated, or made up entirely.

"I shotz down one, den did a backflip and shot down anover one, den a third one, without a scratch on my plane." A dakka-jet pilot boasted, with his comrades either laughing or calling him a liar. He then tried to defend his story, then it was onto the next flyboy. Bugglz then remembered that after all of this he had barely any of the skwadron left. He started to shout for his kin to quiet down. But his shouts were ignored over the chaos of the pub, so he pulled out his slugga and fired into the air. Everyone then stopped and looked his way.

"Ladz, wez ave some slots open for Bugglz skwadron, you'z get a regular pay of 5 teef per mission wiff free grub and home. Most importanly youz get your own jet, and a grot servant. Youz go supa fast and shoot down da enemy and look zoggin cool. Now raise your hand who wants to join." Of coarse bugglz didn't mention anything about the high mortality. Silence settled over the pub.

"WEZ WILL JOIN!" A mob of speedfreakz shouted and laughed, Bugglz smiled as some of his kin were still ready to take to the sky, and give their lives flying.

"Dey grow up so fast." Rittofin stated leaning back on the wall with a frothy drink in his augmented hand, and a toothy grin on his green face.


End file.
